Flim and Flam
Dirk Petrick (German) Tomasz Steciuk (Polish) As Flam: Scott McNeil (English) Dirk Stollberg (German) Wojciech Paszkowski (Polish) Wendell Bezerra (Brazilian Portuguese) |aura = Moderate green}} Flim and Flam are two salespony Unicorn brothers who are featured as antagonists in the episode The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 and are unseen antagonists mentioned in the IDW comics' ''Micro-Series'' Issue #3 story How Rarity Got Her Groovy Back. Their names are a play on a flimflam, a confidence trick or a scam. Flim is called Flim Skim in some merchandise. "Skim" has various definitions and meanings.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Flim and Flam drive into one of the gates of Sweet Apple Acres' apple orchard on a cider-making contraption and introduce themselves through song and dance. They challenge the Apple family to a cider-making competition against their machine, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000. With Ponyville's citizens faced with the dilemma of a limited quantity of manually pressed cider, they turn to Flim and Flam and their automated cider production. The brothers attempt to broker a deal with the Apple Family, who will supply them with their delicious apples, and they will sell the cider under Flim and Flam's name. They call for a 75-25 split in profits in their favor. The Apple family denies the offer, which prompts Flim to state that if the Apple Family refuses to partner up with the brothers, they will run the family out of business and Ponyville. Flim and Flam provoke the Apple family into a cider-making competition to garner the rest of the town's favor. The Apple family uses their skills at manual labor to beat the brothers, but they soon find out that the Flim and Flam's technology is overpowering them. Twilight, seeing that the Apple family needs help, asks the Mayor if she can help. The Mayor asks the brothers, who allow it. Twilight and the others eventually get the Apples to produce more barrels, endangering the brothers' lead. The brothers, in a panic, enhance the suction of their machine, causing it to suck up whole trees. This tactic results in the apples being pulped and mixed with rocks and branches, meaning none of them were accepted and made into cider. To fix this, the brothers change the setting of the machine so it no longer performs a quality check on what goes into their cider, which allows them to fill their barrels much faster. Eventually, it is announced that Flim and Flam win due to the amount of cider produced. But bypassing the quality check causes the cider to taste horrible and all the ponies refuse to drink it. Realizing nobody in Ponyville will pay for their cider, even though they won, Flim and Flam decide to try the next town over and beat a hasty retreat, suggesting that this is not the first time the brothers have been run out of a town because of their tactics. Other depictions Flim Skim and Flam mini-figure toys and collector cards are included in the eighth wave of mystery packs, which feature the brothers on their packaging; the Flim Skim toy was displayed at the 2013 New York Toy Fair. According to Flim Skim's collector card, "FLIM SKIM of the Flim Flam Brothers loves to sing!" And according to Flam's collector card, "FLAM of the Flim Flam Brothers loves apple cider!" My Little Pony mobile game description :Flim: :The brother of fellow salespony Flam, Flim sings and dances his way into Ponyville and attempts to sell low-quality cider, among other things! :Flam: :A traveling salespony, Flam has a mustache and can be found running the Balloon Pop Stand with his brother Flim. According to My Little Pony (mobile game) the Flim and Flam brothers live in the Cider Machine. Gallery See also *The Flim Flam Brothers (song) References de:Flim und Flam ru:Флим и Флэм Category:Antagonists